Mobile mapping applications are available to provide certain portions of current location information to a mobile device user. For example, some mobile mapping users are able to see geographic coordinates (e.g., latitude and longitude) of their current location on a map. However, the geographic location does not automatically correlate with the semantic name of a location entity (e.g., the name of a place of business). Without having access to the name or place associated with a user's current geographic location, the user cannot immediately access additional electronically available information about that place. For example, a mobile device would need to know the name of the location entity in order to retrieve data pages displaying additional information about those location entities. In known systems, the user would have to separately type out the name of the location entity in a separate browser or search window to access additional information.